X-Men Origins: Wolverine 2
The Wolverine, también conocida como X-Men Origins: Wolverine 2, es una película estadounidense en desarrollo sobre el personaje de Wolverine. Inicialmente iba a ser dirigida por Darren Aronofsky pero el director abandonó el proyecto en marzo de 2011 por motivos familiares.[[|1]] Es la secuela de X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Producción Hugh Jackman[[|2]]En Septiembre de 2009, Gavin Hood especuló que habría una secuela de X-Men Origins: Wolverine, que sería filmado en Japón.[[|3]] Durante una de las escenas tras los créditos, Logan es visto en un bar en Japón. Esta localización fue la ambientación en las series de Claremont y Miller, y no fue introducida en la primera película por que Hugh Jackman sentía que "lo que tenemos que hacer es establecer quién (Logan) es y averiguar como se convirtió en Lobezno".[[|4]] Jackman dijo que la etapa Claremont-Miller en Wolverine fue su favorito.[[|5]] Sobre el arco narrativo japonés, Jackman también dijo que: Hugh Jackman[[|2]]Jackman añadió que otra película más sobre Wolverine sería un complemento más que una continuación de X-Men: The Last Stand.[[|6]] La inclusión de Masacre y Gámbito también conlleva la posibilidad de sus propios spin-off.[[|7]] Antes del lanzamiento de Wolverine, Lauren Shuler Donner propuso a Simon Beaufoy la escritura del guion, pero él no se sentía suficientemente seguro para implicarse.[[|8]] El 5 de mayo de 2009, sólo cuatro días después del primer fin de semana de estreno, la secuela fue oficialmente confirmada.[[|9]] Un spin-off de Masacre también ha sido confirmado con Ryan Reynolds repitiendo en el papel de Wade Wilson,[[|10]] pero la productora Shuler Donner comentó que quería "ignorar la versión de Masacre que vimos en Wolverine y empezar de cero. Rebootearla."[[|11]] Christopher McQuarrie, quien no fue acreditado por su trabajo en X-Men, fue contratado para escribir el guion para la secuela de Wolverine en agosto de 2009.[[|12]] De acuerdo con Lauren Shuler Donner, la secuela se centrará en la relación entre Lobezno y Mariko Yashida, la hija de un mafioso japonés, y de lo que le sucede en Japón. Lobezno tendrá un estilo distinto de lucha debido a que el padre de Marijo tendrá "esta arma parecida a un palo. Habrá samuráis, ninjas, katanas, diferentes artes marciales - mano-a-mano, lucha extrema." Continúa: "Queremos hacerla auténtica así que creemos que es muy probable que filmemos en Japón. Creo que es probable que los personajes hablen inglés en vez de japonés con subtítulos."[[|13]] En enero de 2010, en los Premios People's Choice, Jackman afirmó que la película comenzaría su rodaje en algún momento de 2011,[[|14]] y en marzo de 2010 McQuarrie declaró que el guion estaba terminado para que la producción comenzara en enero del siguiente año.[[|15]] Algunas fuentes indicaron que Darren Aronofsky estaba en negociaciones para dirigir la película[[|16]] después de que Singer rechazara la oferta.[[|17]] En octubre de 2010, se confirmó que Aronofsky dirigiría la película.[[|18]] Jackman comentó que con Darren Aronofsky dirigiendo, Wolverine 2 no sería "normal", diciendo: "Esto, por suerte para mí, va a ser original. Va a ser la mejor, espero... Bueno, diría eso, pero realmente siento eso, y siento que esto va a ser muy diferente. Este es Lobezno. Esto no es Popeye. Él es algo oscuro... Pero, ya sabes, esto es un cambio de ritmo. Chris McQuarrie, que escribió Sospechosos habituales, ha escrito el guion, así que eso puede darte una pista. (Aronofsky) Va a hacerlo fantástico. Va a haber carne en los huesos. Algo sobre lo que pensar cuando dejes el cine, eso seguro."[[|19]] En noviembre de 2010, Aronofsky confirmó que el título de la película será The Wolverine y describió la película como un one-off más que una secuela.[[|20]] También en noviembre, Fox Filmed Entertainment envió una nota de prensa diciendo que habían firmado con Darren Aronofsky y su productora Protozoa Pictures para un nuevo acuerdo global de dos años. Bajo ese acuerdo, Protozoa desarrollaría y produciría películas tanto para 20th Century Fox como Fox Searchlight Pictures. La película debut de Aronofsky bajo este nuevo acuerdo, sería The Wolverine.[[|21]] Se ha informado de que la filmación de la película comenzará en marzo de 2011 en Nueva York antes de que la producción se mude a Japón para el grueso del rodaje.[[|22]] En marzo de 2011, Aronofsky anunció su retiro del proyecto como director preocupado por pasar demasiado tiempo fuera del país sin su familia ya que se encontraba con tramites para el divorcio y custodia de sus hijos.[[|23]] editar] Véase también *Serie fílmica de X-Men editar] Referencias #↑ «Sin prisas para 'The Wolverine'». Consultado el 21 de marzo de 2011. #↑ [[|''a]] [[|b'']] Seijas, Casey. «EXCLUSIVE: Hugh Jackman ‘Talking To Writers’ About ‘Wolverine’ Sequel Set In Japan», MTV.com, 29 de abril de 2009. Consultado el 30 de abril de 2009. #↑ Kyle Braun and Jordan RiefeEdward Douglas. «Rendition Interviews», UGO, 29-09-2007. Consultado el 30-09-2007. #↑ Karl Schneider. «[http://www.mania.com/jackman-says-wolverine-script-set_article_52545.html Jackman says Wolverine script is ready]», Mania Entertainment, 15-10-2006. Consultado el 15-10-2006. #↑ «SDCC 08: Hugh Jackman» (Video). IGN. News Corporation (24-07-2008). Consultado el 25-07-2008. #↑ Stephanie Sanchez. «Hugh Jackman on Australia and Wolverine!», IESB, 21-11-2008. Consultado el 22-11-2008. #↑ Graser, Marc, and Tatiana Siegel. «Reynolds, will.i.am join 'Wolverine'», Variety, 19-02-2008. Consultado el 19-02-2008. #↑ Sean Smith. «'Wolverine 2': Will 'Slumdog' writer tackle the script?», Entertainment Weekly, 25-03-2009. Consultado el 27-03-2009. #↑ «Wolverine Sequel Already in the Works». E! Online (05-05-2009). Consultado el 08-05-2009. #↑ «UPDATE: Deadpool Spin-Off Moving Forward». The Hollywood Reporter (06-05-2008). Consultado el 08-05-2009. #↑ De Semlyen, Nick. «The Future of the X-Men Franchise: Deadpool», Empire, 16-10-2009. Consultado el 23-10-2010. #↑ Borys Kit. «McQuarrie to pen 'Wolverine' sequel», The Hollywood Reporter, 13-08-2009. Consultado el 13-08-2009. Uso incorrecto de la plantilla enlace roto (enlace roto disponible en Internet Archive; véase el historial y la última versión). #↑ De Semlyen, Nick (16-10-2009). «The Future of the X-Men Franchise: Wolverine 2». Empire. Consultado el 23-10-2010. #↑ Marnell, Blair (11-01-2010). «'Wolverine' Sequel To Shoot In 2011?». MTV. Consultado el 28-03-2010. #↑ Friedman, Roger (03-03-2010). «Wolverine Japan Adventure Is a Go». The Hollywood Reporter. Consultado el 28-03-2010. Uso incorrecto de la plantilla enlace roto (enlace roto disponible en Internet Archive; véase el historial y la última versión). #↑ «Darren Aronofsky in Talks for Wolverine 2», Superhero Hype!, 13-10-2010. Consultado el 13-10-2010. #↑ Boucher, Geoff. «Bryan Singer on 'X-Men: First Class': It's got to be about Magneto and Professor X», Los Angeles Times, 18-03-2010. Consultado el 20-03-2010. #↑ «Jackman Talks Wolverine 2, Confirms Aronofsky», Superhero Hype!, 19-10-2010. Consultado el 19-10-2010. #↑ «Hugh Jackman Promises Aronofsky's Wolverine 2 Will Be 'Thoughtful,' 'Meaty'», Vulture, 19-10-2010. Consultado el 20-10-2010. #↑ McWeeny, Drew (13-11-2010). «Darren Aronofsky confirms a new title for 'Wolverine 2'». HitFix. Consultado el 14-11-2010. #↑ Fleming, Mike. «Fox Brings 'Wolverine' Director Darren Aronofsky In With 2-Year Deal», Deadline.com, 18-11-2010. Consultado el 18-11-2010. #↑ Fleming, Mike. «As 'Wolverine 2' Closes, Is Hot Helmer Job 'Pride, Prejudice, Zombies' With Scarlett Johansson And Bradley Cooper?», Deadline.com, 17 de octubre de 2010. Consultado el 18-10-2010. #↑ McClintock, Pamela. «Darren Aronofsky bows out of 'Wolverine'», Baltimore Sun, 17-03-2011. Consultado el 17-03-2011. editar] Enlaces externos *Ficha de The Wolverine en inglés y en español en Internet Movie Database. *Ficha de The Wolverine en FilmAffinity. *[http://tcmdb.com/title/title.jsp?stid=833648 The Wolverine] en la TCM Movie Database (en inglés). *Ficha de The Wolverine en Rotten Tomatoes (en inglés). *[http://www.allmovie.com/work/496814 The Wolverine] en Allmovie (en inglés). *''Este artículo fue creado a partir de la traducción parcial del artículo X-Men (film series) de la Wikipedia en inglés, concretamente de esta versión, bajo la licencia Creative Commons Atribución Compartir Igual 3.0 Unported y la licencia de documentación libre de GNU.'' Categoría:Peliculas Categoría:Marvel Categoría:X-Men